The Phone Call
by anitahailey
Summary: Shinichi has decided to tell Ran the truth. And it all starts with a phone call. I slightly updated chapter 1 but I don't think anyone will really notice. Also I expect more reviews! Chapter 11 coming soon!
1. The Decision

The Phone call

Conan walked up to the door of Professor Agasa's house. He was going over to make a phone call as well as talk to Agasa. He was going to call Ran. He was going to tell her everything. And he needed a little support. When he knocked on the door Haibara answered.

"What do you need Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked coldly.

"I wanted to talk to Agasa." Haibara thought Conan was very flustered.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, where's Agasa?" he yelled.

"He's downstairs". Conan pushed her out of the way and ran off to the downstairs lab.

"Professor where are you?" Conan yelled.

"Oh Shinichi what do you need?" the Professor said cheerfully as Conan entered the room.

"I've decided to tell Ran". The Professor gave him a shocked look

"Are you sure about this Shinichi."

"Yes positive. I can't stand hearing her cry for me because left when I've been by her side this whole time." The Professor knew he was right.

"So how are you going to break it to her?"

"I'm going to call her first".

"Go do what you have to do".

"Thanks for the help Professor". Conan slowly left so he could call Ran. Conan walked out of the house and headed next door to the house he used to call his home. He took out Shinichi's phone and dialed Ran's number. He got his bow-tie voice changer ready and waited for her to answer.

"Hello Mouri Ran speaking."

"Ran, how are you?"

"Shinichi?"

"I wanted to let you know that I'm back."

"Really where are you right now."

"I'm at my house so will you come over?"

"Of course I'll be right there. Bye." Ran hung up the phone. She could not believe what she just heard. Her best friend and childhood sweetheart was actually back from his long case. She decided to quickly put on her best outfit and rush over to Shinichi's house.

"Dad I'm going over to Shinichi's house." Ran told her drunk (again) father.

"YOU MEAN HE'S BACK!" Mouri Kogoro the "great" detective of Tokyo shouted.

"Yes he's back I'm going over to greet him."

"WELL YOU TELL HIM THAT I AM THE GREAT DETECTIVE AROUND HERE NOW SO BUZZ OFF!"

"Alright whatever." Ran waved off her father so she can go see Shinichi. When Ran got to the house she was too excited for words. She opened the large steel gates of Shinichi's house and ran to the front door. When she rang the doorbell she could hear a faint "Come in." from the one she has been missing. She ran through the doors screaming

"Shinichi! Shinichi! Where are you Shinichi?"

"I'm right here". She looked up and saw Conan standing on top of the stairs.

"Conan-kun what are you doing here? Did you see Shinichi?" Ran asked desperately. Conan repeated into his bow-tie voice changer

"I'm right here Ran. I never left. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Ran just stared at him surprised. Again she couldn't believe what she was hearing. As they stared at each other both thinking how to break the silence Ran fainted. Conan came running to her side shouting

"Ran! Ran! Are you alright Ran?"

Sorry for the cliffhanger. I was trying to finish fast. I was a little nervous this is my first story. I really am trying my best so please review kindly!

P.S. If this goes well I might write more!

From AnitaHailey


	2. A Second To Think

The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or any of its characters. Thank you for all the nice reviews!

Slowly, Ran opened her eyes only to see Conan (Shinichi) yelling at her.

" Ran! Ran! Wake up, Ran!" She suddenly realized why she fainted and decided to get up.

"Is it true?" she asked nervously. "Are you really Shinichi?" Conan (Shinichi) was a little startled at how fast she got up but answered anyway.

"Of course it's true and I promise I will tell you everything that happened. I don't want to keep secrets anymore." He looked deeply into Ran's eyes. He loved her so much and he knew she loved him.

"I want you to explain everything right now okay?" She asked.

"Alright. How about we go sit down in the living room and then I will explain everything." Shinichi thought she was taking it a lot better than he had predicted. He figured he would at least have a black eye by now. When they entered the living room Ran sat on the couch and Shinichi sat on the chair.

"Okay tell me everything that happened." Ran asked with all seriousness.

"Well it all started after I chased that guy into the alleyway at Tropical Land…" And then Shinichi told Ran everything. About Gin and Vodka, everyone knows his identity, His encounter with Vermouth, the FBI, and about the member they have hospitalized named Kir.

"So Mizunashi Rena is really a member of this organization." Asked Ran after Shinichi explained everything.

"Yes and I believe that boy Hondou Eisuke has something to do with her." Shinichi said, laying down his accusation.

"I don't know. Eisuke-kun seems really nice me." Ran replied

"Yes, but he seems to be hiding something and his resemblance to Mizunashi Rena is striking."

"Well for now all we can assume is he may have a connection to Mizunashi Rena." All of a sudden the door bell rang. Shinichi got up to answer it and looked through the mail slot to see who it was. It was Hondou Eisuke!

Sorry, I just love cliffhangers! The timeline for this story would be between episode 429 and episode 497. Please keep sending kind reviews and I will keep writing!

Ja ne! AnitaHailey


	3. The Find

The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any of its characters. Enjoy the read!

Shinichi could not believe Hondou Eisuke was at his door. He didn't know what to say. He decided the best thing to do was answer the door.

"Hello Eisuke-niichan, what are you doing here?" "Conan" asked in his best child-like voice.

"Oh Conan-kun. I was just looking for Shinichi-san. Is he home?" Eisuke asked wondering what Conan was doing in someone else's house.

"No, he isn't home. He is out on some big case right, Ran-neechan."

"Yes and I don't know when he'll be back Eisuke-kun so waiting won't really help." Ran said wondering why Eisuke was there in the first place.

"By the way, why are you here Eisuke-kun?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask Shinichi-san if he could help me find someone." Eisuke asked nervously.

"Who are you looking for?" Conan suddenly asked in a serious tone.

"Here, I have a picture of her." Eisuke said handing over a photo of a girl- a girl who looked exactly like Mizunashi Rena!

"Who is this?" asked Conan. He was positive it was her in photo, about 10 years younger.

"This is my sister. She left the house when I was just a little kid and I want to find her." He sounded desperate.

"Are you sure this isn't Mizunashi Rena. She looks a lot like her." Conan was desperate as well. If this really was Mizunashi Rena then his suspicion about Eisuke would be correct.

"I'm sure it's not Mizunashi Rena! My sister is defiantly not her!"

Sorry this little outburst isn't the best ending for the chapter. I just wanted to finish soon. Those who think I should write longer I probably won't because I get distracted easily so I finish faster. Please wait for the next chapter. Ja ne!


	4. A Strange Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or any of its characters. They belong to Gosho Aoyama.

"So, what do we do now?" Ran asked quizzically. After Eisuke's little outburst they told him they would consider that and try to search for his sister. They figured that the sooner they find her the better.

"I don't know. I think it would be best to check on Mizunashi Rena's past. There is a possibility this is her. I will show this to Jodie-sensei and Akai-san." Shinichi was halfway out the door when Ran stopped him.

"Wait! May I go with you? I want to let them know that they can ask me for help if they want."

"Actually, they don't know who I really am. For some reason they are letting me help." That was when Shinichi realized something.

"Now that I think about it, why would they let a seven-year old help them? Surely they already know the danger so why are they letting a kid get involved? Could it be possible…?" Then Shinichi ran out the door. Ran immediately followed.

"Wait Shi... I mean Conan-kun! Where are you going!" Ran shouted.

"Haido Central Hospital! That's where they are." Ran knew the they he was referring to was the FBI agents. They got there just before visiting hours where over. Since Conan already knew where the room they usually use for meetings was he went straight there.

"I have a question. Why have you let me help you?" was the first thing Ran heard when she finally got to the room.

"What do you mean?" asked Jodie-sensei in perfect Japanese accent.

"Why have you been letting a kid help on FBI business. Usually if someone my age offered to help you would just shoo me off." Conan said in a slightly serious voice. He wanted to make sure he kept up his kid mask.

"Well, we knew you would ask that sooner or later and here's your answer: we already know." said Akai-san

"Know what?" Conan was starting to get nervous.

"Know who you really are. After the confrontation with Vermouth I decided to do a little under cover research on you. When I typed your name into the internet I found countless news articles about the Detective boys and all their great achievements as well as some articles about several Kid heists. I couldn't find anything about you personally so I asked Jodie to try and get something that belonged to you so I could check for fingerprints. When I ran them through the police database it said they matched a certain Kudo Shinichi. So I have one question: is that who you really are?"

I think that this was an interesting cliffhanger. I actually never expected it to go that way. I figured that he would bring the photo to the FBI and see if Mizunashi Rena's fingerprints were on it or something like that. Anyway please keep writing good reviews. Ja ne!


	5. A Whonosery

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or any of its characters. They belong to Gosho Aoyama.

Just another pickle: That was a really funny comment!

ON WITH THE STORY!

"How long have you known?" Conan asked, leaning down so that the light his glasses.

"For a couple of weeks," said Akai-san. He did not realize that Ran was standing right outside the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" Conan asked in an even more serious tone than before. If they knew, acting like a kid would be pointless. Especially since, they were with the FBI.

"We were waiting for you to ask us why we let you help. If you weren't suspicious of us what would be the point of us revealing all we know to you. Now that your questions are answered please let me ask you something. How did you get turned into a child?" Akai-san's voice was as sharp as a knife. He had no choice.

For the second time today, Conan explained exactly what happened to him the night he and Ran went to Tropical Land. He explained all the stuff he learned about them and all the times he met them (he didn't mention Haibara). He told them some things he didn't even tell Ran still not knowing she was standing outside. Then he mentioned this…

"I believe that this Eisuke knows that Mizunashi Rena is in the Organization. There are very slim chances that he has a sister who looks exactly like her." Hearing this just made Ran furious so she finally entered the room screaming

"What are you talking about? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Everyone except Akai-san was surprised. Apparently, he knew that Ran was standing out there the entire time because he said…

"I was wondering when you would come out from there. I like it better when an audience is here to see".

Getting confused looks from everyone suddenly Akai-san started to peel off his skin until…

CLIFFHANGER! Who is the person behind the mask? Kaito? Vermouth? Someone new? We will find out later. Sorry about the short chapters. I have ADHD and lose focus very easily. However, with them being short it means I can have a lot of chapters in my story. By the way, I just wanted you to know that you should check out stories by Ysabet. Those stories are the bomb! Ysabet is one of my favorite authors on fanfic (besides Chelseaj500). If Ysabet is reading this, please update Windfall. It ends at such a cliffhanger that I can't take and I need to get more. Please review!

Ja ne!


	6. A Refresher Course

Here is a little refresher chapter to help clear up any misunderstandings.

The name of my last chapter is pronounced who-nose-er-ry in case no one can pronounce it.

The story is mostly from Ran's perspective.

To all Kaito fans yes Kaito will be in the story at some point because every good story has a Kaito.

There is a big chance of a KID heist.

There will be more Mouri-san as soon as the FBI stuff is cleared up and the person under the mask explains himself or herself.

I am refreshing the time period for this story it is now between episodes 491 and 497 because this the time that Eisuke starts looking for his sister.

I am thinking that at one point Haibara will make an antidote and Shinichi will come back.

Heiji will eventually will come and completely freak when he finds out that Conan told Ran.

There might be a murder because all good DC fanfics have at least one.

That is all I can inform to you right now eventually I will do another refresher chapter so people can stay informed. Who know what else will happen?


	7. The New Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ case Closed or any of its characters. They belong to Gosho Aoyama.

RinandSess: It is my personal preference to write short chapters and the A/N chapter was for any confusion because sometimes I cannot keep track of the story.

Partsu: Do not worry here is your new chapter!

ON WITH THE STORY!

…until you could see a certain phantom thief!

"Kaito KID!" Everyone shouted. It was quite a surprise to see the phantom thief dressed like Akai.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Conan yelled, completely ready to tranquilize the thief at any second.

"I just decided it was about time I revealed myself since you revealed yourself to Mouri-kun"

"So I guess it is time to ask the infamous phantom thief who he really is."

So then, Kaito KID told the small group that his real name was Kuroba Kaito, and that his father Kuroba Toichi was the original Kaito KID. He told them everything (except for his fear of fish so the chibi tantei would not come back later for revenge on everything he has ever done to him

"I can't believe that we were chasing after the same enemy this whole time," Conan said in astonishment. "But I have a question. Why did you wait for me to tell Ran my secret before revealing yourself?"

"Well because I figured you wouldn't be able to keep my secret if you didn't trust your own girlfriend with yours," Kaito said adding his famous grin.

Excuse me! I will have you know that…

- 10 minutes later after everyone calmed down -

"I also figured you could help me with my next heist," Kaito said calmly as to not alarm the chibi tantei.

"WHAT!" Apparently, he was alarmed. "Why do you think I would ever help you with your heist!"

"Because I finally found it. The thing I have been looking for all these months. The Pandora gem." This made everyone in the room gasp.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I need you to help me make sure that I get the jewel out while you put in a decoy."

"Ok I'll help you."

"Shinichi we should get going before Otou-san calls the police," Ran said. Conan finally noticed it was dark outside. But before he left, he had one more question.

"Hey Kuroba where is the real Akai-san?"

"Oh him I put him in that broom closet and he should be waking up soon. Ja ne!

"Matte…" But he already disappeared. "Can you guys tend to Akai-san while I and Ran go home?"

"OK," said Jodie opening the closet. Akai-san was inside gagged, bound, and unconscious.

"Come on Ran let's go home."

OK chapter 7 done! I appreciate all those people adding me to favorite author/story lists. I am sorry this review took so long but I am not the best when it comes to reviewing. I am also writing an original story on . It is called The Soul You Crave and it is by anitahailey. Please check it out! Ja ne!


	8. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. They belong to Gosho Aoyama.

Antiyonder: I believe that in my view of Ran that she would at least want a good reason as to why he was lying before deciding to pound on him.

irat: I just wanted to let you know that possibly in the future I might make a preview to this story chapter but him telling her mostly revolves around his feelings for her. The time period for this story is before he confesses to her so he is still in mad at himself for making her worry. He really just wants to make her happy. And the reason Agasa was so open to him telling her is that he knows how bad Shinichi feels at this point in time. And also Haibara does not have any idea of what he has done yet. She was the one who let him in to Agasa's house in the first place and he was mad and yelling because he was eating himself up on the inside because of what he should do if not tell her. I mean Agasa was the one who told him to keep his identity a secret in the first place so he would obviously consult him first and not tell Haibara. He knows what she would do in this kind of situation. Please check out the rest of the story and find out more.

HazelMoon4869: Here is your new chapter!

ON WITH THE STORY!

When Ran woke up the next morning, she felt refreshed. This was probably the best sleep she had gotten in a long time. Now that she knew Shinichi was safe she was able to go to sleep a lot faster than usual. She got up, changed into her school uniform (for it was Monday) and went to start making breakfast.

"Conan-kun time to get up!" she yelled out just as she did every morning. But today felt different. Today she knew that her best friend was that little boy and saying his false name made it seem different. But she knew she had to keep up appearances for the sake of his secret.

"Good morning Ran-neechan" he said in the middle of a yawn. Sitting down at the table he started to eat the breakfast that his current 'caretaker' had made for the residents of the house.

"Shinichi do you really have to call me that. It's just us."

"Yes because we never know when they could be watching us so precautions are needed. You also have to make sure you act as if nothing is different. All the other times you figured out my secret it was kind of obvious."

"Well sorry if I can't keep a secret well enough," Ran said with a pout. Then her father walked in with his usual hung-over look.

"So Ran where is that detective brat you were so eager to see yesterday?" Ran and Conan looked surprised. They had forgotten about what to tell the bumbling detective about the boy whom she went to see.

"Well, you see, he had to go on another case and is not going to be back for a while."

"I am going to get ready for school," said Conan after finishing his breakfast.

"Yeah me too," And with that the sleeping detective was left to eat by himself

Once they got outside, the young 'couple' made their way on their usual path, not really talking to each other because of the circumstances. This is when the Shounan Tantei-dan came up to the small group.

"Ne Conan did you see last nights episode of Kamen Yaiba?" said Genta the supposed leader of their detective group

"No I was very busy last night and didn't watch it." This was when Ran realized how hard it must be for Shinichi. He had to relive his childhood with the mind of his former self. She knew if he was in his shoes that she would probably go insane. I guess that all the people who knew of his secret were the ones that kept him on track.

"Hey Ran the old man called me last night. Is it true, is your husband back for good!" came in her best friend Sonoko.

"No he has to work on another case and I don't know when he will be back," she had worked on this answer just in case her best friend had asked any questions.

"I say you call him up and tell him what's what! You don't deserve to have him push you around like that!"

"It's okay. I know he will be back soon. His work is hard and he will be able to solve it soon." She gazed down at Conan giving him a warm smile.

"Oi don't tell me you've fallen for the brat again!"

"Of course not I just think that while Shinichi is gone" she kneels down and hugs Conan "he is all I need!" Conan blushes slightly.

"Conan-kun don't tell me you like Ran-san?" said the always inquisitive Mitsuhiko.

"Of course I don't," he said quickly "Ran you can't do this kind of stuff in front of other people, especially them!" he whispered in her ear. She immediately got up and kept going on her way while Sonoko gave her funny looks because of her actions.

"Edogawa-kun!" a very angry Haibara stomped towards him and pulled to a safe place to talk.

"Agasa told me what you did and do you know how stupid that was! You know now that if you're found out she will be one of their targets!"

"Even if she didn't know she would still be one of their targets. If the organization finds out about me her association with Conan will already make her a target. This way everyone's happy."

"I still think this was a terrible idea," and she stormed off.

That is the end of my longest chapter to date! I know it is not very long but it is defiantly my longest. I am very sorry I did not update sooner but I have. I might not update until the new year because December is very busy for me and the rest of November will be busy as well. Well until then! Ja ne!


	9. A Small Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or any of its characters. They belong to Gosho

Aoyama.

HazelMoon4869: Thanks for the kind review and here is another new chapter!

ON WITH THE STORY!

That day at school was boring as usual for the shrunken teen. Writing that he has already learned, math that was far too easy, and reading, which consisted of a trip to the children's section of the school library. But during lunch…

"Ne Conan-kun, you and Ran-neechan were acting weird today," asked the always-perky Ayumi.

"Yeah she was staring at you the whole way to school," Genta stated.

"Did something happen during the weekend?" asked Mitsuhiko, the smartest of the Detective Boys.

"Well… me and Ran-neechan are just better friends! During the weekend, we saw Shinichi-niichan and had a really good time out to lunch. Ran-neechan was very happy the whole day!" "Conan" said in his best child-like voice.

"Wow!" exclaimed the Detective Boys. They always loved to hear about the detective that was mentor to Conan.

Suddenly there was a tap on the window behind them. When Conan turned around he caught a glimpse of chestnut brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Can you come out here?" came the muffled voice of Mouri Ran who was currently standing outside the window. Sighing Conan got up from his seat and exited the cafeteria from the door a few feet away.

When he stepped outside, he immediately received a hug from Ran. To his surprise, she was also crying and hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Ran what's wrong?" he asked concerned that she skipped school to come and see him.

"I just missed you. Finding out that you have been right beside me all this time makes me realize that I needed you a lot more than I thought. So I skipped lunch to come and see you." She said into his shoulder.

"Ran you should go back to school. What will the kids think?" he asked looking nervous.

"Kids?"

"Yes the kids in the cafeteria. They are watching us right now and I do not really know what to tell them about this. And there is the possibility that they are listening to us."

"I doubt that. I had to yell to get my voice across that glass."

Yes but they have cups and are currently pressing them against the window glass."

At this Ran looked up to find 3 cups being pressed against the window with one kid at each end in an attempt to listen to their conversation.

"I really have to think of a good one to explain this to them." Conan sighed. He knew that they would not get him off easy for this one.

"Have you lied to them before?"

"Well just being at this school means I have to live in a lie. They give me a really hard time sometimes."

"I wish you could go back to my school… your old school." You must be bored to death having to go through grade school again."

"Shh! They are still trying to listen and if they succeed then I'm screwed!" And with that, Shinichi looked at Ran and told her to go back to school and Conan went inside.

"Conan we heard the whole conversation," said Genta when he came inside. This is what Conan feared most.

"We heard you call Ran-san without any honorific. Did she give you a scolding?" asked Mitsuhiko.

"I was listening the entire time and she didn't scold him at all," said Ayumi with some disappointment in her voice. Then Conan realized that if she heard the whole conversation then she would be very suspicious of him for the last thing that Ran had said to him was 'Goodbye Shinichi'.

"Ayumi did you really hear the whole conversation?" he asked with nervousness in his voice.

"Almost all of it. In the end Genta-kun started acting silly and I got distracted." At this, Conan sighed. It seemed that his secret would not need to be revealed to anyone else.

The rest of the day was boring as usual. Art projects, the occasional dozing off in class followed by the hard math problem that he answered with ease. At the end of the day, he walked outside to find Ran there just like she was everyday. She was watching him carefully and was completely ignoring the ramblings of her friend Sonoko.

"Ran come on why won't you tell me why you skipped lunch today? I promise I won't tell the teacher."

"I am not telling you because it is my private personal business," said Ran finally answering her friend after Conan joined their group for the walk home.

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with this kid again and visited him at school," At this, both Ran and Conan blushed madly.

"I knew it. You know I will tell your husband about this right." Sonoko had on her signature smirk.

"Well go ahead and tell him" Ran retorted. "I don't really care what he thinks now."

"OK but don't say I warned you," Sonoko got out her cell phone and rapidly texted Shinichi's phone. Unfortunately, Conan had forgotten to put Shinichi's phone on vibrate and as soon as she sent the message a ringtone could be heard from Conan's pocket…

Sorry I had to finish there. I am writing from school and the day is almost over. I think I am starting to get the hang of writing fanfics. They are very intriguing. For my new writing style, I have to thank Ysabet. Her stories are really good and they give me new hope. I will probably not review for a while in light of the holiday season but you should expect a new chapter sometime in 2012. Please review kindly! Ja ne!


	10. A Not So Good Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or any of its characters. They belong to Gosho Aoyama

Partsu: I am glad that you are liking my story!

HazelMoon4869: Love that you love my story! I always put a lot of thought into Conan and Ran scenes because I want them to seem straight out of the series. Here is my update!

ON WITH THE STORY!

"Aren't you going to answer that?" asked Sonoko curiously, when she heard the ringtone coming form Conan's pocket. At this point Conan had a nervous look on his face while Ran was trying to think of a way to get Sonoko out of there.

"Hey how about we start walking home?" Ran asked quickly.

"Alright but your husband's not going to be happy knowing you've fallen for a little kid~" she said in a sing-songy voice starting to walk ahead.

Slowly trailing behind Sonoko and Ran, Conan checked to see what Sonoko had written in her message. Slightly blushing at what she wrote, he put away the phone and caught up to Sonoko and Ran.

"…realize the kid is smart but I can't believe that there is any way you can fall for him! He's 7! It's not like he knows what love is or being in a relationship!" Sonoko was ranting, completely ignoring Ran's protests of who she had not fallen for Conan.

"I saw that look you two shared. It was one of looove! But STOP! I forbid you from loving that brat in any way more than a brother!"

"Sonoko-neechan, Ran-neechan is like a big sister to me. That is all." Conan piped in.

Arriving at the detective agency "Conan-kun is right Sonoko; he's like a little brother to me." Seeing her father was not in his office, Ran went up to the living quarters of the building.

When Ran opened the door, she felt something off when…

"Surprise!" Out off nowhere came Heiji and Kazuha.

"Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan! What are you doing here?" Ran asked in surprise.

"Well considering what happened last time we were here we decided to come and visit. Let's hope that we can have a nice normal visit this time!" Kazuha growled the last sentence towards Heiji.

"Hey it's not my fault that chick decided to lure us on that island with a fake contest and trap us there!" Heiji shouted.

Deciding now would be a good time to tell him, Conan said, "Heiji-niichan, can I talk to you alone? It is important."

"Sure Ku-Conan-kun." Heiji said trying his best to cover up his mistake.

While the girls started to catch up, Conan led Heiji into another room. There he sat down and explained what had happened. The first words out of Heiji's mouth after the shock wore off were…

"ARE YOU INSANE! WHAT HAPPENED TO KEEPING YOUR IDENTITY A SECRET!" Unfortunately, everyone in the house heard his outburst causing Ran, Kazuha, and Sonoko to run into the room.

"What's going on?" "Why are you yelling at a little kid! You're scaring him!" "Whose identity are you trying to keep secret?" This is what was heard in respective order of who came in first. Of course the last question caused 3 of the rooms occupants to start sweating.

Finally! I have trying to force myself to write for so long! I have so much free time and all I do is waste it! Here is Chapter 10! I am lucky because I am going somewhere this weekend that has wifi so I can upload this story. I will be able to upload again at the beginning of September. Until then…Ja ne!


	11. A Quick Move

Hello. No I'm not dead although maybe I should be. I can't believe I almost let a year go by without even a thought of updating. That is disappointing. Well here I am now with a new chapter for you guys! I hope that maybe this will make up for it.

Manga-fan-99: Well I guess it is a little fast but I figured there was at least a couple of minutes of silence in between what Conan said and Ran fainting.

Loyal DC Fan: I am terribly sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner but well I'm here now. Sorry about your lack of patience.

ON WITH THE STORY!

The tension in the room was so thick it was almost tangible. No one said anything and that annoyed Sonoko that her question wasn't being answered.

"I said whose identity are you trying to keep secret?" This didn't help the situation, in fact it made it worse. All of a sudden Heiji and Conan started babbling words that no one could understand. They were talking so fast that they were running out of breath.

"Alright I think I need to talk to these two for a second so Sonoko, could you help Kazuha make some tea?" Ran said quickly thinking. The expressions on the boys faces were extremely grateful as well as tired from all the babbling.

"Okay but I will find out what is going on here." Sonoko giving a glare at the boys before following Kazuha to the kitchen.

Ran quickly closed the door hoping Sonoko wouldn't decide to eavesdrop later. "What is going on in here? Are you trying to reveal yourself to everyone Shinichi?"

"Don't blame me it was Hattori who yelled at the top of lungs messing up like he usually does!" Glaring at Heiji while saying this. "He does something like this so often I'm surprised half of Japan doesn't already know my secret."

"Oi don't blame me! How was I supposed to know that you had told her! Especially all those times you warned me how important it was that she didn't find out!" Heiji was obviously steaming.

"Boys stop fighting! Come on you guys can't you just calm down? This is getting ridiculous." Ran's words did the trick as Conan and Heiji took a second to calm down before continuing. "Alright well, now that that's settled I have a question Shinichi. How come you told me now? I know you told me it was dangerous for me to know but I don't know why you told me now." Ran had a point.

"Yeah why? This is a big thing. How come you told her now?" Heiji was also curious. The look on Conan's face said it all. He didn't know why now. He just wanted her to know after all this time. He felt guilty for all the lies and wanted to clear his conscience. So in a spur of the moment decision he told her.

"Wait I just remembered. What I told you you on the night I brought you home! OH MY GOD! I told you that I loved you! But I didn't know it was you!" Ran started freaking out. Heiji then burst out laughing after noticing Conan's face turned a deep crimson.

"Shut up Hattori! It's not funny!" Ran then noticed what was going on around her. But they didn't notice she stopped freaking.

"How can I not laugh when she's spazzing about this! It's so funny to see the girl you love going crazy about confessing to you!" At this Ran's eyes got even wider. Shinichi loved her? Why hadn't he said anything about it before he got shrunk? Why hadn't he said so after he told her?

"You love me?" Ran's quiet voice rang out stopping the 2 boys in the room from what they were doing to stare at her. Once again silence filled the room. But it was soon broken by frantic cover-ups coming from the shrunken detective how didn't feel ready to confess his feelings just yet.

"You love me, don't you Shinichi?" Ran's question silenced the boy as he nodded a simple yes. Ran's face instantly brightened as she jumped onto Conan and gave him a big hug. "I'm so happy to hear that! This is so great!" She then surprised him and herself by kissing him.

If Heiji hadn't known that the young boy that was currently being kissed was actually a teenager too he probably would have been wondering what was going through the young girls mind. But knowing that this was the first kiss of two people who deeply loved each other despite extenuating circumstances he felt happy for them. He hoped in the far reaches of his mind he could have the same thing with Kazuha one day. Besides the shrinking part. Knowing that this was special for them he still couldn't help but butt in. "Hey I'm all for romance as much as the next guy but could you at least do that when I'm not here?"

Breaking apart both Ran and Conan blushed deeply. They hadn't expected today to turn out this way but both weren't about to change it. They had finally confessed to each other and shared their first kiss (on purpose) but now realizing what they did felt embarrassed. Especially Conan considering he currently looked like a seven year old. This meant it had (if anyone had seen) looked that a girl 10 years his senior had kissed him.

A knock on the door and a faint voice saying that the tea was ready alerted the new couple and the other boy in the room that maybe they should leave the rest of the conversation in the room, come back later, and for now go to the two people in the house who had not seen or heard any of what happened in the room.

Unnoticed to the occupants of the room outside of the window, sitting on a telephone line was a dove. On the doves ankle was a camera and listening device that had recorded and heard all of the conversation.

On the other side of town a certain phantom thief smiled knowing that now that Tantei-kun has resolved some things he might feel better about helping him. Now time for the heist notice.

And that concludes the longest chapter that I think I have done. It even surprised me at some points. I didn't it to turn out the way it did. Even if I didn't expect it I think I did A good job. This fanfic is now going to be apart of my school project so I will be updating a lot more frequently now. Please click the pretty white button that says review. It likes being clicked and feed kind reviews. Hope to hear from you soon. Ja ne!


End file.
